


False Prophet?

by Haberdasher



Series: Twitch Plays Pokemon [40]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Twitch Plays Pokemon - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Twitch Plays Platinum, Twitch Plays Pokemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2851649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haberdasher/pseuds/Haberdasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solareon's perspective of Napoleon, the voices and their belief that he is a "false prophet", and the game crash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	False Prophet?

I could hear them from the moment I was given to Napoleon.

The voices.

An endless stream of voices, controlling my Trainer’s every move…

And from the very beginning, they didn’t like me.

Then I evolved, and their hatred only grew stronger. The “False Prophet”, they called me. A strange moniker, to be sure. I don’t know where they got it from. I had never heard such a name before, let alone bore the insult of having it directed towards me. But there was no denying that I was the one they spoke of. I was “false”. Wrong. Misguided.

Unwanted.

Unloved.

All I wanted was to help. The land of Sinnoh is cold, and I wanted to fill it with warmth, life, vitality, in the only way I knew how. Is that so wrong?

Apparently, it was to them. Some even wanted to get rid of me, to deprive me of the guidance of my new Trainer.

Except, as time went on… the hatred stopped.

I helped them. That was the only reason I mattered to them, the only reason they ever liked me, the only reason they cared about my very existence. I helped them, and in return they warmed up to me.

All I wanted was to bring the light and warmth of soothing flames into this cold and bleak world. Perhaps, as I grew closer to Napoleon, to the voices, they sensed this. So they gave me a new name. I was bright and hot like the sun, so I became Solareon. The Sun Prophet.

They even started to like me.

I still heard some hatred here and there, but they insulted all of my comrades, so it was foolish to imagine that I would be an exception. All in all, things went well.

Until he- they- dropped me in the Daycare with Bibarel, who they called “Agent 006”, for reasons as unfathomable as myself being the “False Prophet”. At least his nickname was complimentary.

And… well…

This part is difficult to talk about. It’s not exactly something I’m proud of. But I was getting frustrated with Napoleon’s abandonment of me- no, of the two of us. And the world was ending, wasn’t it? That’s what they all said… And Napoleon left the Daycare without us, and I wasn’t sure when he was coming back, and one thing led to another…

But when Napoleon came back for me, he didn’t take our egg, our progeny, with him. The two of us returned to the team, but as our abandonment ended, that of our child had only just begun.

And the voices hated me again.

Why is it so wrong to find love when all seems lost? What is so wrong with becoming a parent, with bringing new life into the world? That’s all I wanted to do, bring light and warmth and life. And maybe my child could have helped us save the world… if the voices hadn’t consigned her to life alone in the Daycare, separated from her only family, with no clear purpose in life.

Then he… they… broke down.

My master’s been in bed for half a day now. I know that shouldn’t be concerning- humans sleep for that long normally, I’ve heard, and he certainly looked like he could use the rest- but the panic of the voices and the sudden screeching that made my ears ache suggests that this is not a normal case of sleep.

I’ve been trying to rouse him, doing everything from poking his arm to roaring at him to sitting on top of his face. But nothing’s worked. He just won’t wake up.

And some of the voices are blaming me. I’m the “False Prophet” again. And my having a child- or perhaps my mere existence- is said to have brought this world to an end. It’s my fault, all my fault, that my master won’t wake up.

I don’t understand.

I’m just trying to help.

What have I done wrong?


End file.
